The Pilot Core will support small studies to generate preliminary data for the development and submission of future research applications for support from non-CCHI sources. The Core will rely on the long-standing collaborations and relationships developed through the Chris Browne Center for Immunology at The Rockefeller University to both solicit and review grants, as well as for the presentation of the resulting data.